poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Adventures series
Join Barney the Dinosaur and his friends as they travel to many new places, meeting new and old friends, and fighting against the forces of evil. This is the first series split with two teams, one being a "new" backyard gang (which includes members such as Phineas and Ferb, Charlie Brown, etc), and the other being his adventures team. Team Members: *Barney the Dinosaur, BJ, Baby Bop, Riff, Twinken the Dream Maker *Alex, Clover, Sam *Ariel, Melody, Sebastian, Flounder, Eric *Bear, Tutter, Pip and Pop, Ojo, Treelo *Big Bird, Elmo, Bert, Ernie, Count, Oscar, etc. *Cat in the Hat, Thing 1 and Thing 2, etc. *Dave Seville *Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Cleo de Nile, Ghoulia Yelps, Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, Operetta, Toralei Stripe, etc. *Garfield, Odie, Nermal, Orson, Wade, Roy, Booker, Sheldon, Bo, Lanolin *He-Man, She-Ra, Madame Razz, etc. *Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear *Ms. Frizzle *North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Frost, Sandy *Papa Smurf, Brainy, Smurfette, Gutsy, Vexy, etc. *Peter Pan, The Lost Boys, Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, Vidia, Periwinkle *Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Vorb *Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Piglet, Eeyore, etc. *Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Sour Bill, Other Sugar Rush Racers, etc. more coming soon... List of "Barney's Adventures" films: #The Christmas Toy #The Smurfs and the Magic Flute #Holly Hobbie and Friends: Surprise Party #Holly Hobbie and Friends: Christmas Wishes #Holly Hobbie and Friends: Secret Adventures #Holly Hobbie and Friends: Best Friends Forever #Holly Hobbie and Friends: Fabulous Fashion Show #Holly Hobbie and Friends: Marvelous Makeover #A Boy Named Charlie Brown #Snoopy Come Home #The Peanuts Movie (2015) #Peanuts (series) #The Chipmunk Adventure #Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium #Hotel Transylvania #Hotel Transylvania 2 #Peter Pan #Peter Pan in Return to Never Land #Tinker Bell #Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure #Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue #Tinker Bell in Secret of the Wings #Tinker Bell and The Pirate Fairy #Monster High (series) #Who Framed Roger Rabbit #The Muppet Movie #The Great Muppet Caper #The Muppets Take Manhattan #A Muppet Family Christmas #Muppets From Space #Kermit's Swamp Years #The Muppets (2011) #Muppets Most Wanted #Hoodwinked! #Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil #Jurassic Park #The Lost World: Jurassic Park II #Jurassic Park III #Jurassic World #Mary Poppins #Hairspray (2007) #The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl #Follow That Bird #Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs #Cinderella #Cinderella II: Dreams Come True #Cinderella III: A Twist in Time #Sleeping Beauty #The Little Mermaid #The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea #The Princess and the Frog #Tangled #Frozen #The Garbage Pail Kids Movie #He-Man and She-Ra: The Secret of the Sword #The Smurfs #The Smurfs 2 #Oz the Great and Powerful #The Wizard of Oz #We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story #Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Summer Vacation #UHF (censored) #The Cat in the Hat #Scooby-Doo!: The Mystery Begins #The Pagemaster #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh #Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore #The Tigger Movie #Mr. Peabody and Sherman #How to Train Your Dragon #How to Train Your Dragon 2 #Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension #Totally Spies! The Movie #The Good Dinosaur #Turbo #The Croods #Bee Movie #Cool World (censored) #WALL-E #Toy Story #Toy Story 2 #Toy Story 3 more coming soon... Also See: *Barney's Backyard Gang *Barney's Adventures Team *Barney's Adventures Chronicles *Barney's Big Adventure: Follow That Dinosaur Category:Spin-off films Category:Barney's Adventures series Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Musical Films